Untitled A BlaiseHermione Story
by mystical137
Summary: Blaise:quiet italian slytherin. Hermione:resident goodygoody for gryffindor...or is she? join the trio and everyone else for a surprising 7th year. M for sex, drugs, language. Post HBP. BZHG, DMGW, RWLL, HPPP. ENJOY!


**Author's Notes: Hi to all! This is my second HP fanfic, the first I never finished. I plan to finish this one though! I know that y'all do not want to be reading a whole lot of author's notes, so I will try and make as few as possible. I am from the states by the way, North Carolina to be exact. ANYWAYS! This is a post HBP story so if you have yet to read it, stop reading this story _RIGHT NOW!_ Also, this is going to be more modern than it should be. I know that Harry was born in 1980, and it should only be 1997 in the story, but I am making it the current year (2006) so it will be easier for me to write. Thank you for your patience! And now for a more full summary and disclaimer. **

**Summary: Blaise is the quiet Italian Slytherin that nobody really notices. Hermione is the Goody-Goody Gryffindor…or is she? Join the trio, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and the rest for an eventful Seventh Year. Contains sex, drugs, and rock 'n roll. Also contains extreme swearing. Rated M for a reason kiddies!**

**Pairings: Blaise and Hermione**

**Draco and Ginny**

**Ron and Luna**

**Harry and Pansy**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I cannot claim HP, any of the other characters except those that I invent, or the songs. However, the plot and most of the poems I can claim. All other credit goes to JKR and those lovely musicians.**

**Untitled: A Blaise and Hermione Story**

**Chapter 1: Default Chapter**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP! Smack! THUMP! "OUCH! FUCK!" _And such began a normal September 1 morning at the Granger Household. Wait. SEPTEMBER 1st!!? SHIT. I'm gonna miss the fuckin' train. SNICKERDOODLES. _

Muttering, I got off the floor and rubbed my ass, where I was sure a bruise was going to form. Ah well. C'est la vie! Damn, I'm thinking in French again. Grrr. And why the fuck did that ruddy alarm have to go off right in my ear? I was having a wonderful dream…stupid inanimate object. CURSE YOU!

"Hermione dear, are you alright? I heard a thump and wanted to know if you were alright."

"Yes mum, I'm fan-bloody-tastic." I replied sarcastically.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! Watch your language…blah blah blah...your friends…ashamed…school…all those…"

I sighed listening to my mother's tired out rant about how I should "watch my language" and that "my friends would be SOO ashamed of me" and how she knew "it was a mistake to send me to school with all those other witches and wizards before I was old enough." Bloody parents. Too damn protective…actually, kind of like Harry and Ron. EHH. Oh well. Damn, she's looking at me funny. Best say something. Hmm…what to say, what to say…OH! I KNOW!

"MUM! I'm nearly 18 for Christ's sake! I'm already an adult in the Wizarding World. Lay off woman!"

HEHE. TAKE THAT MUMSY!! I mean…actually, yeah. TAKE THAT MUMSY! Oh no. She's giving me the patented, well not really BUT STILL! Anne Granger evil look. Hmm…maybe she should join the war. I bet Moldy Voldy would keel over from fright with that look. I guess I'll apologize. GRR. I hate apologizing.

"Mum, you know I didn't mean that 'lay off' bit. I was just a bit frustrated, ya know? Sorryyyy."

"You know Mia, I never should have sent you to the States to visit your cousin this summer. You've become horribly…American. Very…disrespectful."

WHATTTTT!? EXCUSE MEEEEE? Pshh. Mkayyy. Whatever Madre. I just got a whole new style…and I'm not gonna change that for this year. Goodbye Goody-Two Shoes Granger, Hello Stylin' Mia. AH FUCK! I only have two hours before the train leaves. That's not long enoughhhh. Better say something to mum so I can get ready in peace.

"Well, as much as I'd l_oooo_ve to finish this conversation madre…I mean, mum, I have to get ready for Hogwarts. The train leaves in two hours."

And with that I closed the door, whispered the locking charm, and stalked, rather Snape-like, to the shower. EW…did I just do something pertaining to Snape the Greasy Git? ICKYYY. But hey, at least I'm loads better looking than him. DAMN GRANGER! STOP DAWDLING!

I proceeded to jump in the steaming hot shower woot! I love that phrasing…steaming hot…such a nice description..oh for fuck's sake Granger, get it together! and lathered up with my Strawberry Fusion Body Wash…mmm…strawberries. Afterwards, I used my new Passion Fruit Shampoo and Conditioner For Curly/Frizzy Hair. Makes it smooth and sleek you know. After my surprisingly short 15 mins. A new record! WOOHOO! shower, I wrapped myself in a…wait, why am I telling you this? You take showers, you know what people do after them! Sheesh...now I feel retarded. Oh well.

After making my hair all ringlet-y and not all bushy-y…hehe…I like adding that to the end of words…ANYWAY, I jumped into my lovely skinny jeans that made my ass look in a word, GRAND, and a fitted black, slightly low-cut, tank top. Oh and I had on my studded belt too. Yay. I love Hot Topic.

My make-up was kinda dark, kinda not. Dark eye shadow, blue eye liner. Pale face w/a bit of Plum Gorgeousthat's more rosy than purple blush, and dark lipstick. Woo! I'm ready to go. Haha, can't wait to see the look on Harry and Ron's faces…hehe. I'm so evil.

"MUMMMMMMM! I'm goinggggggg!"

"Alright darling! But you'd best hurry! You only have 20 minutes before the train leaves!"

Shit! Gotta Go!

"Okay. Love you!"

And with that, I grabbed my trunk, and apparated to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Ahh..i'm going hommme.

**Tune in next time for the reactions of Harry, Ron, and everyone else. Anyway, what do y'all think? Funny? Not funny? Lemme know! Reviewwwwwwwww. Oh, and I need a beta reader. Anyone want to be it, tell me in a review. Love you!!**

**Much love and kisses,**

**Mystical137**


End file.
